Emerald Angel
by Xx.Born.To.Die.xX
Summary: Suki Tanaka falls in love with the most mysterious boy in their college, and he loves her back, and on the day of her birthday, their family secret is exposed to her, will she except something that will change her life forever? Or die trying to escape it?
1. Happy Birthday

This is my first FF and it's not even about a real series, isn't that funny? Anywho, I just started writing this one day and it just happened to become something I absolutely love. I hope you enjoy it as much as my friends say they do. I will continue writing this and tell me what you think.

**Disclaimer – **This is my own series I dreamt up so I guess you could say I own the series . Right up here in my noggin….

Now, on to the story….

Emerald Angel

Chapter 1 –

Suki reached over to turn her alarm off. Slowly she slipped out of bed and walked to the other side of her apartment, opening the curtains.

"Still dark out?!" she said out loud.

Her voice seemed to echo through the small quarters she called her home. She turned on her heel and started walking away from the window. As she made her way past the furniture, not watching her step, she almost stepped on her little cat Momo.

Suki was too sleepy to notice him scamper out of the way and disappear behind the rotten old sofa. She continued on her way through the apartment and stumbled into the bathroom and flipped the light switch. Squinting at the bright light she glanced over at the clock on the wall, six a.m.

_There's no reason to hurry today… _she thought, _Khotoma-kun gave Miha-san the early shift. I don't have to meet the new trainee until eleven! I guess I'll just have to spoil myself today; after all, this day only comes around once a year!_

Suki turned on the faucet, filling the bathtub with water. She took the bubble bath off the counter and put about half the bottle in the accumulating water, she also grabbed a few handfuls of fizzy beads and dropped them into the mixture as well. When it was full up and she was just about to climb in, the phone rang. Quickly she sprinted to her bed and grabbed the phone from the night stand and pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?" she casually said as she made her way back to the bathroom.

"Suki-chan?! My god! You sound so different on the phone!" replied the voice of a perky male.

"Chii-kun?! Is that you?! What are you doing up so early on a Saturday?!" Suki was glad to hear him. Chitaku Khotoma was a boy who had many girls falling for him because of how mysterious he was. No one (except herself and Hika-san) knew the real him.

"Yes, it's me… Look, I need a favor…" his perky mood was starting to fade now.

"Hmm… Can't say I'll agree, but go ahead." She climbed into the tub and laid her head back, closing her bright green eyes.

"I need to come over for a while, to you place. Hika-san's friends are annoying me and I need a place to hide."

Suki's eyes opened wide as she managed to say it was alright and ask him when he was coming.

"Two minutes, I'm sneaking down the stairs right now." He whispered.

Quickly she hung up without a goodbye and got out of the tub, quickly putting on a nice shirt and some jeans. She ran around her apartment at a fast dash, shoving junk under her bed and hiding it anywhere else possible.

As she was back in the bathroom pulling her silver hair into a ponytail, she felt someone hugging her from behind. She let go of her hair, causing it to fall into her face as she screamed and grabbed at the hands around her waist.

"Are you done screaming yet?" Chitaku whispered into her ear.

"Chii-kun… you scared the shit out of me!" Suki said in an exasperated voice.

"Well then, let me make up for it." He gently let go of her waist and turned her around by her shoulder. He leaned forward, closing his eyes and pushing his lips firmly into hers. Suki stared at him as he kissed her, but then she closed her eyes too. Gently she broke the kiss and looked at the beautiful black haired boy that stood there, the boy she loved more than anything.

His dark violet eyes shimmered as a smile spread across his pale face. She moved her hand up to his hair, pushing it away from his eyes. At that moment he pulled a small box out of his sweatshirt pocket.

"Happy Birthday!" he said as he handed her the shimmering silver box.

She looked at him suspiciously, then took it and lifted up the cover. She gasped as she saw a beautiful crystal necklace inside.

"Chii-kun! It's beautiful! Don't tell me you spent all of your money on it!"

The crystal wasn't like any other one she had seen before, it wasn't clear, it was a bright shade of emerald, just like her eyes.

"Price doesn't matter. Besides, I didn't buy it." Chitaku said as he lifted it out of the box and gently hooked it around her neck.

"Chii-kun, don't tell me you stole it!"

"No, silly, my father chose it out of his 'special' collection. See, I have one too," he said, pulling on the chain around his neck, revealing a bright red crystal, identical to her own. "My dad says that if I love a woman and that I'm sure she is the one for me, for her birthday… she can have a family crystal."

"But these must be the most expensive thing I've ever seen!" Suki was feeling the crystal in her palm.

"But they aren't, they're completely worthless to someone who doesn't belong to the family." Chitaku knew she would have so many questions, but he couldn't give her a full answer until he saw how the crystal would react.

"You don't make any sense Chii-kun!" Suki said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh, but I do! Now, no more talk about the crystals. Why don't I make us some ramen?"

Chitaku turned on his heel and walked briskly into the kitchen, opening up many different cupboards, pulling out pots and pans and spoons and plenty of ramen. Suki quietly followed and pulled herself up to some empty counter space staring off into space, thinking about how peculiar the necklace was. Chitaku had said that it was in his father's special collection, but she had never seen anything like it in his store, not even in the back! As her thoughts moved to the store she looked at the clock, this time it read 8:30 a.m., only two and a half hours until she had to be at work for the day.

"Would you like some crackers sweetie?"

"No thanks," she said, startled.

"You sure are quiet! Are you sick?" Chitaku felt her forehead.

Both of them laughed as they sat down at the table with their bowls of ramen. Then, Suki blew lightly on her noodles and slurped some up noisily.

"Mmm, there's just something about your ramen… It's different… I love it!"

They continued eating and when they finished it was 10:10 a.m., Suki put on her coat and grabbed her purse and keys. She had some errands to run before going to work.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Reactions Part I

Shii-chan here! So how was the last chapter? I hope you loooooooooooooooved it, by the way, here's another. Sorry it's taken so long, and sorry it's kind of short. Future chapters will be much better, I promise!!! 

**Disclaimer-** As I've said before, this is not a real series because I made it up so you could say that I own it.

Now, time for chapter two, ENJOY!

Emerald Angel

Chapter 2 –

The door of the jewelry store opened and shut with a loud clang. Suki walked straight to the back of the small shop and as she entered the back room, she felt a little dizzy. She sat down in the lounge, on the puffy leather couch, and closed her yes. Normally when she would close her eyes, she would see a never ending darkness, but this time she saw something different.

She saw a shimmering mess of colors that were slowly coming into focus, forming something that she couldn't make out. Then, it stopped; it was very odd, something wasn't right. The colors continued to shimmer, but they weren't getting any clearer.

"Suki-san! Good to see you! Happy Birthday!"

It was Miha Kimoko, a strange seventeen year old with purple hair. As usual, she was wearing her black fishnet tights, tall black-leather boots, a black mini skirt and a dark purple sweatshirt. Suki shifted her eyes from the smiling face of her co-worker, to the black package that was being held out to her.

"Nice to see you too, Miha-san! You really didn't have to give me a gift, you know!"

"But I did! I know how much you wanted this, so I got it!" Miha grinned and gave Suki the package. When she began to open it she knew right away exactly what it was. She continued to peel off the wrapping until there wasn't any left on the outside of the box. A smile spreading across her face, she lifted off the cover and peered at what was inside.

She reached her hand in and pulled out the sheet of slightly wrinkled paper from the bottom of the box, she read the print and remembered the Saturday before last. Miha and she had volunteered at the animal shelter, as they were walking around on their break, they saw a lonely creature. It was a ferret by the name of Kami. She was black and had the sweetest brown eyes, the owner of the shelter said that Kami didn't like being around people much, but as soon as Suki opened the cage, Kami was all over her, squeaking with happiness. Miha's gift had been adopting Kami for Suki, since Kami was now under Suki's name, all she had to do was take in the forms in exchange for the little fuzz ball.

"Miha-san! This is so great but where'd you get the money?!"

"I had a bunch stashed for your birthday, I wanted to get you something special since I forgot your birthday last year!"

Suki just about jumped off the couch and into Miha's arms, hugging her so tight that she couldn't breathe.

"This is one of the best gifts I've ever gotten! Well, besides the one I got from Chii-chan this morning!"

"What did he give you?"

"A crys-,"

As Suki reached her hand up to her neck, she felt around a little and realized that it wasn't there; her crystal was no longer fastened around her neck.

She frantically searched around her, looking through her grocery bags and between the couch cushions, but the colorful crystal wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Looking for this?"

It was Mr. Khotoma, Chitaku's father and Suki's boss. Mr. Khotoma was standing in the doorway, the crystal swaying on its chain as he held it out.

"You were lucky I was getting tea and saw you drop it after you bought your food!" he said with a chuckle.

"Khotoma-kun, I don't know what I would've done if you didn't find my necklace! Please don't tell Chii-kun!"

"Don't worry. It'll be our little secret."

He quietly walked over to Suki and fastened the necklace around her neck once more. The whole conversion ended when Suki looked at Miha and saw her confused face. Suki just shook her head smiling and walked down the hallway and went behind the cash register, waiting for the trainee to show up for their first day.

- - - - - Meanwhile at the Khotoma apartment - - - - -

"Chitaku-chan, did you give it to her?"

"Yes mother, if she reacts correctly, she should get the message soon."

"You better be right, Chitaku. Let's hope she'll be able to do as well as Shinike herself, or we may lose the ability to control the council's actions."

"I know mother, but she can do it. She's smart, and with Shinike apart of her, she'll be better than the others we've selected in the past."

Chitaku and his mother were standing in the kitchen, staring each other in the eyes. Both of them knew that if this didn't work, their next job would be the hardest one yet.

END OF CHAPTER 2


End file.
